Flynn
Flynn *'Builder': Oshkosh Flynn is a fire engine who is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Bio Flynn worked with Belle on the mainland before they came to Sodor. Belle later suggested to the Fat Controller that Flynn be brought to Sodor to help her fight fires. So Flynn was brought to the island and was instantly popular with the engines, stealing even more of Thomas' attention from Percy than Belle had. Later on, Flynn and Belle helped Percy save Thomas and Kevin from Den and Dart at the Sodor Dieselworks. Flynn also used his ladder to assist welders during the restoration of the Dieselworks. Flynn had been criticised by Diesel for "just standing around looking fancy", but Flynn soon proved that he was really useful. Flynn usually runs on the rails despite being a road and rail vehicle. Once, he went on the roads and found himself to be wobbling all over the place, so he returned to the rails. However, after putting out a fire at a farmhouse, he regained his confidence in using the roads and was able to help Bertie and Butch. Persona Flynn is a really red fire engine and a member of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. He is very popular with the engines and is always raring to rescue. He truly wants to help everyone. Flynn at times is overly enthusiastic, which sometimes leads to mistakes, but Belle is always there to keep him on course. Livery Flynn is painted red with yellow lining. Basis Flynn is a hybrid design based on Tatra, Osh-Kosh, and Latil fire rescue vehicles. However, he most resembles a 1964 Osh-Kosh W800 4X4 aircraft rescue fire engine. Appearances Television series * Season 15 - Wonky Whistle (cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo), and Fiery Flynn * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue and Welcome Stafford Specials: * Day of the Diesels Magazine stories * 2011 - Flaming Flynn * 2012 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639) and Welcome Stafford (cameo) Voice Actors * Rupert Degas (UK/US; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Fredrik Paasche (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) Trivia * Flynn is a road-rail vehicle, meaning he can run on both roads and rails. * It is not known why Flynn is a road-rail vehicle, as one would think that a huge number of fires happen close enough to the rail line for his cannons to reach. Furthermore, it seems awkward that he is not accustomed to riding on the roads, as his full potential as a fire engine could not be used only on the rails. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels41.png File:WonkyWhistle35.jpg|Flynn and Thomas at Maithwaite File:FieryFlynn5.jpg File:FieryFlynn6.jpg File:FieryFlynn8.jpg File:FieryFlynn16.jpg File:FieryFlynn46.jpg File:FlamingFlynn2.png File:RacetotheRescue14.png|Flynn on the road File:RacetotheRescue49.png File:Flynnpromo.png File:FieryFlynnpromotionalposter.png|Promotional poster File:Flynnhead-onpromo.png File:RescueOntheRailsMenu6.png|Flynn in a DVD game File:FlynnbyRichardCourtney.png|Flynn as drawn by Richard Courtney File:Flynn'sprototype.jpg|Flynn's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayFlynn.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.png|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterFlynn.jpg|TrackMaster File:MegaBloksFlynn'sRescue.jpg|Mega Bloks File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! playset File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Wind-up Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway